The Pain of Love
by FMASTA9
Summary: Naruto x Hinata fict featuring an alternate battle scene with Pain. One-shot Sequel of sorts to The Deidara Chronicles. Full description inside. By FMASTA9


**Author's Notes: **FMASTa9 presents the next Naruto fanfict...a sequel of sorts to The Deidara Chronicles. Spoiler alert, if you are not caught up with the series, you will have no idea what is going on and I will probably ruin the future episodes despite this story being personalized/alt. And with that out of the way, I said in the Deidara Chronicles that Naruto's memories of the event were altered, well the theory goes that (you have to think while reading this story) that he regained his memories when he was in Sage Training. (So it makes sense!). Otherwise, this is an alternate battle scene to make it more Naruto x Hinata and a new outlook on Pain and his plans to unite them in love. Now I'm done ranting so enjoy...The Pain of Love, by FMASTA9! ):3 (I'm tired, I typed the whole of Deidara Chronicles AND this fict all in one day!).

**

* * *

**

The Pain of Love

* * *

"I…love…you," she spoke softly in a fading breath. Hinata lay in Naruto's arms, bleeding from the unknown technique of The Deva Path of Pain. She fought like a newborn in comparison to that of her opponent, a master of

unknown amounts of jutsu and titanic strength to boot; The Deva Path was the symbol of no mercy. "No, you can't leave me now, not when I just discovered you care for me too," Naruto spoke in utter sadness for his

companions state. She smiled and closed her pure white eyes, tears falling from them like a flowing river. Her body went limp and Naruto realized the newfound love of his life…was gone. He was in absolute agony, embracing

Hinata closer to him as he began to cry. The Deva Path stood several feet away, acting as a spectator to the boy's actions. His plan was either working…or failing. The uncertainty angered him. His plan to unite the youth in

an eternity of love for each other was near its climax, and it wasn't according to the original plan…at all. He had already taken strict measures that jeopardized his plan to the point of it failing completely, the most risk having

been taken from the move he just made, the move he feared he would have to use if all else failed. Attack the fox's vixen. It was a move so dangerous, especially for The Deva Path, that it was a primordial fear for Pain to

even think of using it. He was getting impatient. All this time he could have focused on his world domination, he spent on this…'whim'! And now he had lost so much as to force him to lose his temper. He began to walk

slowly toward the troubled Jinchuriki with the lifeless girl in his arms. "Are you satisfied," he spoke with a hint of rage, "after all this, you decide to realize it now!" His grey, emotionless eyes stared at the two with the upmost

disappointment. He threw an extended index finger at them. "That girl has had feelings of passion and love for you-for YOU! -For all of her practical life, yet now, in the time of her DEATH, you decide to recognize her

feelings." "Shut up…why do you care," Naruto spoke angrily without moving from his cuddled position. "Why do I CARE…boy, either you are truly stupid or you are truly a demon, if only you knew…how much I cared," Deva

Path spoke with equal anger in his voice. "The encoded messages…that encounter with Deidara…this…you think it was all COINCEDENCE?" His voice echoed throughout the shattered remains of the leaf village. There was a

pause. "I organized…all of it! In hopes that you would find some comfort in your hopeless existence before we collected you for ourselves…because unlike the others…we cared for you, because of who you are…But now I see I

have wasted my time on a heartless, mindless monster, just like the rest." Naruto knew not what to say or do. None of it made sense, yet he understood perfectly. This guy…was obsessed…insane…and was to pay for toying

with his life like that. Those words rang in his head…"I love you." The Deva Path froze in his steps, sensing something ominous about the air. Then he saw it…the demon. It appeared before him sporting six tails, and crying

tears of blood, growling evilly at its prey. Even Pain could not prepare himself for what was to happen next. Naruto would make him pay, pay with his life for crushing his. Hinata, his love…would be avenged. His friends…would

be avenged. His village…would be avenged…and all without feeling even the slightest remorse. He lunged at Pain, causing an explosion that clouded the area. And the battle…or more…the slaughter…had begun. It had not

been a full two minutes when the six-tailed Naruto first appeared that the Deva Path was barely holding on to life (If you could call it that). His robe in tatters and blood seeping from random parts on his pierced body, The

Deva Path was barely able to stand up anymore. The demon fox subsided its onslaught almost instantaneously and proceeded to merely growl at him, still glowing with dark chakra. It was apparent that Naruto was no longer

here. "Well look what happens when I touch so much as a single hair on the demon fox's little vixen, it seems my doubts were short lived! If you can hear me, Naruto," The Deva Path spoke, managing to hobble a foot

towards the ominous creature, "I was right, I was RIGHT!" The six-tailed Naruto barked and a wave of wind knocked Pain of his feet and into the rubble of a nearby building. When the dust cleared, he laughed maniacally at

his own misfortune for his deeds. A seventh tail began to form and more bone covered the demon's chakra drenched body. When he ceased his laughing spell, The Deva Path paused before jumping out of the rubble and

doing hand signs at inhuman speeds. But just as he noticed and before he could react, he was pounded by what felt like six tons of pure force as the dark red claw stretched to reach its target. The claw carried him into the

air and buried him in the ground. The claw detached from its source and deteriorated as a new one instantly grew back, the Jinchuriki having yet to move an inch. Sensing time to settle after burying it's opponent, the now

seven-tailed Naruto showed some control/presence as it reached one of its tails to grab his fallen love. It dragged her over and under him so her face was directly beneath his. Her expression had not changed. Another blood

covered tear ran down the creature's face as it laid its head on her stomach, listening for the slightest sign of life. There was none. The Jinchuriki howled in despair, and the monster seemed to regain control. Sensing a

disturbance, it looked up and saw The Deva Path had already unburied himself halfway out of the crater he was recently buried in. "You're too late, fox, you could not save her then, you cannot save her now," he managed to

speak before the creature appeared before him fist outstretched. He could not believe it was this fast, but his astonishment was replaced by agony as the outstretched fist came into contact with his face, causing him to fly

into the mountain side…six miles away. The fox regained its momentum and dashed in his direction. A man appeared by Hinata's side. It was Might Guy. He watched from a distance so as to keep out of the fight and was

there to help. "Naruto…that kid is always full of surprises," he said to himself sternly and looked to the girl's motionless form. He picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her off to the remains of the hospital

where the Konoha ninja had set up medical base for those injured in battle. "I just hope I'm not to late," he said again to himself. Suddenly, a hand sprung up from the ground and latched onto his leg, stopping him dead in

his tracks. The Asura Path had survived and laughed uncontrollably as he threw Guy to the ground several feet away. Having quickly recovered, he chuckled to himself, "you guys don't give up easily, do you? Well good,

because neither do I!" He safely set the unconscious Hinata safely on the ground as their clash began. Miles away, however, chaos ensued, The Deva Path experiencing the full power of the fox in its seven tail form, yet still

without moving a muscle or two at a time, He had not long for this world at this rate. So he decided to take the offensive and charge at the possessed ninja. A tail swung and broke a solid rock in half as it was substituted,

The Deva Path reappearing from beneath the ground still charging. He pulled back his fist and with all of his strength landed an earthshaking blow to the fox's face, crushing the bone. His fist began to burn and sizzle with

extreme heat upon contact with the intense chakra. Pulling it back, the fox proceeded to snap its neck back into place whilst the bones repaired themselves on their own. It was astonishing. With that kind of power at his

disposal, the world would bow before him in a matter of days. That dream was forever out of his reach, however, as he saw the demon gather an ominous black ball within its tails and consume it. Sensing the end, he smiled,

knowing the aftermath. His true form would be found and asked many questions, but the outcome was all the same, he had succeeded in completing his plan. Naruto had experienced the Pain of love. There was a flash of

light…and then...there was nothing.


End file.
